Good to Be Wrong
by Renegade Ace
Summary: "My name is Lizzie Bennet, and according to my mother I'm soon going to be Lizzie Darcy." LBD After things with Lydia settle down, Lizzie realizes that when it came to Darcy, she couldn't have been more wrong. And for once, being wrong might actually be a good thing. Cannon until Ep. 81. Growing more and more AU thereafter.
1. It's Good to be Wrong

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my sanity some days.

Author's Note: This is my first LBD fic, and first real attempt at writing just what you would see and hear. I've been obsessed about P&P and LBD for a long time, but have held off writing anything in the fandom... until today.

My favourite moment in the book is when things with Lydia are settled, and Elizabeth and Jane talk about how Lizzie wishes she never told Darcy about what happened. About how she didn't want him to hate her. I always thought that was the moment she understood that she really had feelings for him. It was the first real moment of regret for losing him.

This is my very quick and poorly written attempt to capture that moment. And with it, regain my sanity.

Good to be Wrong

Episode opens with Lizzie sitting in her room, door closed. She looks tired, but amused.****

**"**Ever since I got home from Pemberley Digital, it feels like I've been in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Or I've been sucked through the looking glass. Or I'm in an alternate universe," her expression brightens, "like that episode of Star Trek where everyone was evil... and Sulu liked girls..." Her brow furrows. "I always wondered about that."****

Cut. Her posture is straightened and focus returned.****

**"**My name is Lizzie Bennet, and according to my mother I'm soon going to be Lizzie Darcy."****

Intro.****

**"**Lizzie Darcy? That doesn't sound..."****

Cut.****

**"**Libby Darcy? Ick..."****

Cut****

**"**Liz Darcy? No way..."****

Cut****

**"**Eliza Darcy? Naw..."****

Cut****

**"**Elizabeth Darcy?" Goes to make fun of the sound of the name but stops, her expression a mix of confusion and discomfort. "That one actually doesn't sound half bad." She shakes her head.****

**"**Disturbing as that is, it's irrelevant." Pause. "Unless you're the rest of the world, it seems. Like my mother. So, you ask, how did my mother get this idea in her head? I know I asked when I heard about it. Well, she had the very generous help of Ricky Collins. Who Called. My. Mother."****

Cut.****

**"**To be fair, I think he meant to call my father, but he wasn't at home. Or he was pretending to not be at home but was actually hiding in his study. He does that sometimes. Like I hide in my room. I really am my father's daughter..."****

Cut.**  
****"**I'm not sure what would be worse, my father making fun of everyone about the absurd assumption that there was anything between me and Darcy or my mother's reaction. Which, I admit, wasn't quite what I was expecting."****

Cut.****

**"**She got quiet. Like shocked into silence. I haven't seen my mother that quiet in... ever, actually. Wow, it takes contemplating that a rich, good-looking man might actually like me to stun her into silence. Maybe everyone does think I'm perpetually single? Ricky must since he warned her against letting me go out with him, as though I'm still a child. Why you ask? Why is he against what the entire internet has been wishing to happen? Because I'm not thought to be good enough for him. His **aunt **doesn't approve. I will sully him.****

**"**And yeah, I get it. To Miss De Bough, Darcy is a golden boy. And she has pictured in her mind for years the perfectly complexioned, superior children that will result when he and her favourite, Caroline, reproduce."****

Cut. She's looking off, distracted. Picturing it.****

**"**They would be pretty babies. Needing therapy, but pretty."****

Cut.****

**"**As for the other thing, well, she's not entirely wrong." Pause. She's looking down, shifting.****

Cut. She's looking back at the camera, full on, full of animation as her topic was remembered.****

**"**And my mother! She's actually rethinking her opinions of Darcy. She got me to google him for her. But, I'm glad she did though. I mean that she got me to help, because I am definitely not a fan of all the printouts she made from the information she gathered about him. I half-expect a shrine. No, I'm glad that I was there with her to stop her from finding out certain information that is best for her not to know. Like my videos. And people's reaction to them because apparently the internet is also a fan of Darcy. And a fan of Darcy and me. There are websites dedicated to the pairing. They call us Dizzie. The internet is a 'crazy' place.****

**"**And when I called Charlotte about it, she, best friend that she is, laughed about it. Because. She. Knew! That was where Ricky and Darcy's aunt got their notions. Thank you internet. Charlotte is sending me her favourites." She doesn't seem impressed about this.****

Cut.****

**"**Even Lydia is seemingly pro-Darcy these days. Lydia, who ridiculed him so much that even I felt sorry for him. I was complaining about Mom's reaction and the entire Ricky thing to her and she rolled her eyes at me and told me that I needed to chill. That 'even Darcy wasn't as high and mighty as you are sometimes.'****

**"**For Lydia that's saying something."****

**"**And speaking of Lydia, it seems that her time cast out of eden did nothing to help her hold her liquour. Last night she got drunk and sort of let slip why she defended him. It was because it wasn't Mary's father who helped her like we had thought.****

**"**Darcy did."****

Cut.****

She looks sad.****

**"**I'm not suppose to know. And, you aren't suppose to know. So I'm not saying any more than that. I just - it's just... I get it. I mean I think I know what he was trying to tell me. It's over. Whatever he felt, whatever the internet and powers that be were hoping for, is done.****

**"**I haven't heard from Darcy since leaving San Fransisco. Not that I blame him. I mean the last time I saw him, he couldn't wait to get rid of me. He had his assistant to make all the arrangements to get me home as soon as possible. All so I could focus on family. I guess this latest drama was too much for even his sensibilities. Which sucks. Because I would really like to thank him."****

Cut.****

**"**I wish I knew if he still watched these videos." She rolled her eyes. "Of course he probably doesn't. Though his sister... If I knew he was watching I would thank him. I would tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry for just how wrong I was about him. ****

**"**And I just wish that I could know that things are okay. That even though things ended how they ended, that he and I are okay. I don't want him to hate me. I can't stand to think of him alive and out there in the world, living his life and hating me."****

Behind her the door opened. Jane is there, looking apologetic for interrupting, but is smiling, phone in hand.****

**"**Oh sorry, Lizzie, You're busy. I'll come back."****

**"**No! Don't go. I was getting too serious. What's up?" Pause to look at her. "You look happy."****

**"**I am. I just got a phone call. From Bing. He heard that things weren't great and wanted to make sure I was okay. He's coming to town in a couple weeks."****

**"**So things between you two are... good?"**  
****  
****"**I wouldn't say good. We have a lot to talk about but, I think we will be."****

Lizzie throws out her arms. Laughing with her sister Jane sits down and hugs her. With Jane in an embrace Lizzie looks at the camera with tears in her eyes.****

Cut.****

Lizzie is alone, smiling, but her eyes still shimmered.****

**"**Darcy, on the off chance that you do see this, thank you. I have a feeling that you had a hand in this little situation. I know that Bing was mad when he found out about the videos and the part that you played in what happened between him and Jane...****

**"**I freely admit, here, on the internet, that I was wrong. Completely wrong in every way about you. And I'm glad. So glad. I've never liked being wrong before, but seeing Jane happy and Lydia safe... I would be wrong every day for that. Thank you Dar- William. Thank you. And even though I can't hope to be wrong about where we stand, I will always be thankful for knowing you, and for one moment, to have been thought by you to be good enough to love."****

Lizzie smiles at the screen before raising her fingers to her lips and kissing them.****

End Credits.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my sanity some days.

Author's Note: I have an obsessive personality with certain things. And it seems that after I allowed myself to write that first bit, the ideas and your encouragement wouldn't let me stop.

This is a continuation of the first chapter, also in Vlog format. It is my attempt of capture Lizzie's "reunion" to Catherine De Bough. I've also given up hope of getting back my sanity, because I feel more chapters to come.

Please R&R. Thank you to everyone who already has. This chapter is partly your fault. It is also the fault of my friend Phil. I hope you're happy. Enjoy!

Unexpected Visitors

Episode opens with Lizzie in her room, the door open behind her.

"Hello Internet. Luckily I come without drama this time. No, since my last video things have, thankfully, been calm. And Jane and Bing have been talking on a regular basis. He even forgives me for lying to him and using his image without his permission. Nice guy that Bing Lee. Another near lawsuit averted. Yay!"

Cut.

"So, with my mother happily occupied with thoughts of her eldest daughter getting back together with Bing, and with Lydia still getting over what happened with her, that leaves me time to think about myself. And the future. And the fact that I only have one shadowing company left before my degree is essentially finished.

"It's another virtual shadowing of a Canadian company. In Winnipeg Manitoba. I've heard good things about the place. God, I wonder if Ricky's fiance works there. Maybe I could finally meet her! I've wondered if she's actually real."

Cut.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and I'm almost done grad school." Pauses, something occurring to her. "What do people do when not in school?"

Intro.

"This is something that I've been forced to think about a lot as of late. What I'm going to do next.

Her brow furrows and she gives the camera a half shrug. "And I don't know. I've never _not _been a student. I don't really know how to be anything else... Like an independant woman living alone and supporting herself. I've always wanted to be one of those. I think it would be nice.

"But for that, I need a job. A well paying job. Or to win the lottery. Or to have a wealthy relative die."

Cut.

"Or marry an old wealthy man and wait for him to die. I don't know of any OLD wealthy men..."

Cut.

"Maybe Darcy has an uncle?" The playful smile she had worn fades quickly. She goes to say something but pauses and looks at the camera. Her expression is a mix of disbelief that she had said that and realization of how wrong that would be.

Cut. She's back centered in frame, focused on her topic.

"I figure I really only have two options: get a job, one hopefully in my field. Or follow Dr. Gardiner's advice and get my PhD. And while it would be great to continue to work with her... I think I might be done with school for awhile.

"I'm almost twenty five and I've never really lived my life. Charlotte and Jane were right, I need to get out there and make my way in the world. If I decided to do another degree now, I would have to stay. Here. Living at home. With my mother. Being single. Yay!" She throws her hands up in mock celebration.

Cut.

"So the obvious choice is to get a job, something admittedly not easy when you only have so many choices within your field and your dream job on that list is pretty much impossible now. I would have loved to work at Pemberley, but everything considered, I'll probably be very lucky to get a position at another Collins and Collins.

"But maybe things with this last shadow company will be great! Maybe I will love Winnipeg as much as Ricky Collins seems too. Somehow, though, I doubt that. I googled it.

"And what is with that country and their Tim Hortons obsession? Do they put drugs in it? Is there no other coffee allowed over the border? I'm just glad that it's a distance shadowing, because I don't think I'd do well in the cold..."

From downstairs there is the sound of the doorbell. Lizzie glances behind her, not really paying much attention to it. She goes to speak when she is caught up in the sound of loud voices coming from downstairs.

"What the..."

In the hall Lydia comes into view, beaming.

"O.M.G., this is SO going to be awesome." Laughing, she darts into her room.

Looking at the camera as though Lydia has lost her mind, Lizzie goes into the hall.

"What's going on? What is wrong with you?"

She freezes, jaw dropped, looking at who was coming up the stairs. "Catherine De Bough?"

Glancing to the camera, she clenches her fists, swearing to herself before darting back into her room, going for the power button.

She is pale.

"What are you doing here?"

The screen goes black. End Credits.

Final A/N: My apologies to Winnipeg. As a Canadian I am sorry for mentioning you in such a way. As for Tim Hortons, sometimes I wonder.


	3. Lydia Chimes In

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm typing this on.

Author's Note: Third chapter and the second part of Catherine vs. Lizzie.

It just felt right that post-Wickham Lydia would butt in. Hopefully you feel the same. Like most things in my life, I feel this getting away from me. What started as a one-shot attempt to hold onto my sanity while waiting for the next LBD vid has spiralled into an arch.

Please R&R. Thank you to everyone who already has. Enjoy!

Lydia Chimes In

Episodes opens in Lizzie's room. Lydia is sitting with a bright smile wearing the same thing we last saw her in. She is shifting in her seat, excited about what she has to share with the camera.

"So _major_ drama! Lizzie just told off this rich old broad who is Darcy's aunt. How do I know who she is?" She pauses. "Besides listening to them yell at one another? Because unlike my way uncool older sister, I actually watched her videos. And while Lizzie is bad at a lot of things, she does pretty good impersonations. Her Catherine de Bourgh? Pretty spot on. She even got the gross dog.

"And while the Lizzie of before would have left her camera running, I figured that this time, she needed some help."

The door opens and Lizzie stands there, frozen in the doorway, blinking, looking between the camera and her sister.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making a video! Duh. It's what you do all the time."

Frowning, her mood sour, Lizzie sits in the seat others usually take when in her videos. "You bought your own camera. Go make your video in your own room and leave me alone."

Pouting, Lydia glances between Lizzie and the camera. "So, what are you going to tell your viewers about this?"

"I'm not. And neither are you. I'm just going to edit out everything after she shows up."

Lydia shows the smile she makes when she's up to something. "You can't. I already sent it to Charlotte and told her not to either."

"Lydia!"

"You really do need better passwords."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Oh come on! After everything else you've shown on them, you cannot cut this out." She pauses and grows serious. "And I was really proud of you, for standing up for yourself like that."

Lizzie's expression softened.

"Really? Thanks."

"I take it she's gone?"

"Yeah and Mom's inquest about why she was here at all is also done. Now, why are you doing this in my room?"

Biting her lip, her energy returning, Lydia glances at the camera again before throwing her arms out wide.

"It's costume theatre time!"

"No."

"Oh come on, Lizzie. You have to tell your fans about this or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll post the video I took of the exchange." Her expression is flowing with pride.

Lizzie groans. "You didn't."

Lydia produces her phone and pushes a couple buttons. From the device you can hear Lizzie's faint voice, sounding panicked. "Catherine! I mean Miss de Bourgh..."

Lizzie's hand covers the phone, muffling the words coming from it. Her expression is tight.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"To play Catherine." Lizzie shoots her a disbelieving look. "Oh come on! I could totes do it. I'm a natural actress."

"Lydia!"

"Come on! I'll even make the script if you want."

"Like I could ever forget that conversation." She turns and faces her sister, studying her closely. "Why do you want to do this? Just to humiliate me? Revenge?"

"No." Lydia grows serious. "Because I think _certain_ people out there need to learn the truth. And, I really am proud of you. Even if you are perpetually single."

"I don't know..."

"Fine! Do it and I'll give you the list."

"What list?"

Frowning, Lydia gets up and leaves the room. She comes back a moment later, handing her sister the folded piece of paper, a superior smile on her face.

"'The Reasons Why Lizzie Bennet is Perpetually Single'. You actually wrote a list?"

She shrugs. "I was mad at you."

"It's three pages long!"

"Okay, I was really mad at you."

"There's 120 reasons."

"Look, I said I was mad!" She said, taking the paper back, getting frustrated. "I'm trying to make amends. Now, do we do the damn costume theatre or do I post this video?" She smiles, "Your choice."

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie gives in. "Fine. Costume theatre it is."

Clapping, Lydia hugs Lizzie. Straightening she does an excited dance as she looks straight into the camera, making eyes at it, not looking away when Lizzie takes the list back into her possession.

"Next time on the Lizzie Bennet Diaries: What Happened After Lizzie Turned off the Camera."

"Wait. Why on my video? This was your idea."

"Seriously?" She asked as though it was obvious. "I'm not editing that."

Glaring at her sister, her expression showing how tempted she was to throttle her, Lizzie holds up the paper in defiance. "Fine! But I'm keeping this!"

Grinning even wider than she was at the beginning, Lydia looks at the camera. "This is so going to be fun. Holla!" She raises her arm high for Lizzie.

"Oh, I am not high-fiving you."

End credits.


	4. Blackmail Theatre

Disclaimer: Just checked, still not mine.

Author's Note: Just watched episode 82 of LBD and I'm really getting excited for what they're doing with the Lydia/Wickham storyline. Whatever route they go, it's not going to be pretty and I think will really cause Lydia to grow up some. I CAN'T WAIT!

But since I seen to have to wait as I can't make them hurry any, I'm forced to continue thinking up ways that the rest of story can go. Here is another installment.

I had a lot of trouble with this part, the actual re-telling of the argument between Catherine and Lizzie. So please let me know if I did okay.

Please R&R, it really does make my day. And a big thank you to everyone who already has. Enjoy!

Blackmail Theatre

Episode opens with Lizzie sitting in her room, door closed. She is silent, her shoulders slumped. She's having trouble looking the camera in the metaphorical eye.

"I'm sure most of you who have seen my last video has also watched Lydia's. At least if the comments I've gotten have been any indication. Those who haven't are probably are doing it now. And so I have no doubt that all of you know what you're going to see.

"Not for the first time while editing or filming or preparing to film; and even not for the first time in this project, I'm wondering if I'm actually doing the right thing. Catherine de Bourgh wasn't happy about my portrayals of her in the past. And I know she's going to be less happy with Lydia's version, but I'll give my baby sister credit: the script is accurate. She took it verbatim in fact. She spent hours watching the video she secretly shot and she copied down exactly what was said. I've never seen her that dedicated to the truth before.

Cut.

She's leaning towards the lens, her expression a wash with surprise.

"Maybe she's growing up after all?"

Cut.

"Despite my fears and second guessing, Lydia does have a point. It's not like me to shrink from the truth, even when it's my skewed perception of it, no matter how embarrassing or revealing it really is. And the truth that you're about to see, really is revealing. More so than I thought at the time when my temper overrode my better judgment.

"Editing this was hard. Hard to the point that I actually had Charlotte do it. I wouldn't have been able to keep it as true to what happened as she did. I was even tempted to just let Lydia post her video and be done with it, but I can't do that either. Because as hard as doing this again was, it is nothing compared to going through it the first time.

"You learn a lot about yourself when you're on the defensive yelling at someone who doesn't care that they hurt you." She breaks into a forced smile. "Almost as much as you learn when your baby sister tricks you into delving deeper than you had originally intended or ever wanted to."

Cut.

"I'm finding out more and more the ways that I've been wrong. That better not be the trend of this year. An entire year of being wrong? Gah!

Cut.

She's back, centered in the frame. Her expression is still serious.

"And I can only hope that I won't have to add showing this video to that really long list.

She takes a deep breath, fortifying herself for what was to come. "My name is Lizzie Bennet and here it is. This is what I was blackmailed into showing."

Intro.

New scene from earlier that day. Lizzie and Lydia are sitting down; Lydia is wearing the Catherine glasses and poking at the stuffed dog while Lizzie is shrugging into her plaid shirt.

"Are you sure about this?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, thrusting the script at her. "Yes! Now stop being a baby, Lizzie. You can totally trust me!"

"Since when?"

Cut.

Both girls are looking at their scripts, in character. Lydia's face is in a frown, her lips pouting and forehead scrunched. The dog is in a small purse tucked under her elbow.

"Catherine!" Lizzie began, her tone a mix of uncertain surprise. "I mean Miss de Bourgh. What brings you here?" She pauses and scans the rest of what is written before the paper sags in front of her, "Wow, this is really accurate. How long did you..."

"Shhh! O.M.G. Lizzie. Stay in character." She clears her throat, lips pouting again. "I have come to have words with you."

"Would you like to come into my room to talk?"

"You have a small house with an even smaller room. Here is as uncomfortable as anywhere you have to offer. I will not be long. You know why I'm here."

"Actually I don't know."

Lydia/Catherine frowns further, walking the line between being serious and making fun of being serious. "I have finally watched the insulting satire that you call a video diary."

She pales. "Oh."

"Is 'oh' all you have to say for making a mockery of my life, and the lives of my family? I could sue you for misrepresentation."

"You could, but you probably wouldn't get much."

"Don't take that tone with me! I want them removed. And I want an apology for myself, Caroline and Darcy."

"Take them down? I can't take them down. They're a part of my thesis project..."

"And what will your degree get you besides being further into a debt that you have no hopes of escaping? This is more important than you. This is about preserving the reputation of one whose future is actually worth maintaining. _You_ only seem set to ruin my nephew and the company that he has worked hard to grow."

"I'm not set on doing anything to Darcy..."

Lydia cuts her off, sitting straighter, really getting into the role. She flashes the camera a quick smile that shows her pride in her abilities. "Lies! I have seen for myself the scores of people on the internet, who are in on your scheme. I have read their encouragement of your tretchery. I know how intimately connected you wish to become to Darcy. Such arts you use! Using his sister! Airing her humilations for your own ends. And using such childish tactics to lure him in!..."

Cut.

"...Making a fool of him for the public to witness, sullying his reputation so that no other respectable girl will want anything to do with him..."

Cut.

"...You have nothing to offer him. You are poor and unconnected. You want him for his money."

Lizzie seems more and more agitated, as though hearing the same arguments a second time is just as painful as having heard them once. When she reacts it is with slightly more composure than one might expect her to have shown during the original fight.

"If I was after his money I wouldn't have rejected him when he offered me his affections."

"That was, I know, before you saw his company. I believe you did not know his full financial value until that moment or how important his connects really are."

"If I didn't know his value before going to Pemberley it wasn't his financial worth I couldn't see. I admit that I undervalued him. But as a person, not a bank account. I don't care that he has money."

Lydia/Catherine pause, as if to re-evaluate tactics.

"Money isn't the only objections that I have. Your family is a joke..."

Cut.

"Your father..."

Lizzie's jaw is clenched.

Cut.

"Your mother..."

Her eyes downcast as she continues to listen.

Cut.

"And your youngest sister..."

They both pause. Lizzie breaks from her sullen reflections and gives her a sympathetic, supportive smile and Lydia steels herself to continue. "Such a totes B."

"Your youngest sister has proved herself to be the lowest of creatons. She lacks self respect, modesty and common decency. To get herself in such a position with someone like George Wickham. Needing my nephew to rescue her..."

"What Darcy does with his time, has no baring on me. Or on you. And I will ask that you keep my sister out of this."

Cut.

"He is meant for better things. His company is meant for better things than to be dragged down into the gutters by the likes of you. Talentless harlot."

"My videos are very popular..."

"Only among common people like you. A Darcy deserves a woman who is his equal. A woman of class and character and good breeding. He is meant for a woman like Caroline Lee."

"If he really wanted Caroline, then he'd be with her. That he isn't shows me that he's a better judge of character than you seem to be."

"He hasn't even talked to Caroline since he found out about your videos and the part she played in them. You ruined his estimation of her."

"It seems like she ruined that herself."

Lydia/Catherine sat straigher, voice raising to near shouting. "You are determined to be the ruin of him. You have no feeling for his situation..."

Lizzie's breathing is shallow and her face pale. She is evidentally still upset. "Are you done? Because I think you must. You've certainly insulted me enough. Now I'd like you to leave."

"Not until you answer me." Lydia/Catherine said with a stomp on the floor. "Are you and my nephew together?"

Lizzie looks taken aback, her eyes drop. "No." Her voice is smaller, lower, as though the fight was starting to leave her. "You can't believe everything you read on the internet." Was that a hint of regret in her voice?

"And are you involved with his company?"

"No."

Lydia/Catherine relax slightly. "And you will promise me to do what is best for all of you by staying as unconnected to him as you are now?"

"If they want to hire me at Pemberley, I'm not going to turn it down for you. The same can be said of my personal life! I don't owe you anything. I only owe it to myself to be happy. To do whatever it is that will make me happy." Her voice is high, her back straight, ready for the rest of the verbal war she knows is coming.

"And will the Darce make you happy?" Lydia asked, not looking at her, a shy smile on her face, breaking character.

"I'll never know now!" Lizzie blinks, pauses, and looks at her sister, confused. "Wait, Catherine never asked me that."

Lydia smiled sheepishly. "I know. You were just way into it. Had to ask." Her smile widens, pleased at herself. "And you _totally_ fell for it."

Cut.

The girls are removing their costumes.

"Lydia, why did you do this? Really?"

"Because you are so. Hopelessly. Clueless. You're really lucky that you have someone like me watching out for you, Sis." She bumps her shoulder against Lizzie's, her lips pushed together in a smile that tells her that she knows that she did good. "You're welcome. And you totally owe me."

Lizzie watches her sister leave before looking back to the camera. She shakes her head.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is kind of how she ended up with a pony. It's surprising how good she is at manipulating people. My little sister, a politician in training. She freezes, her expression showing genuine fear. God, I hope she doesn't go into politics.

End credits.


	5. I'm Not Sure I Like Reunions

Disclaimer: Just checked, still not mine. Every time I acknowledge this my heart dies a little.

Author's Note: Almost done! I think. Maybe. We'll see. At this stage, there should be only one more chapter left. Maybe two. Then sanity is mine!... or another story will begin. At this stage, I'm giving even odds.

Please R&R, it really does make my day. And a big thank you to everyone who already has. Enjoy!

I'm Not Sure I Like Reunions!

Episode opens with Lizzie sitting in her room. The door is closed. She has her hair done, and her makeup and dress are more put together than we normally see her. It looks like she's ready for a night on the town – a classy night, not a Lydia-type night.

"Hello! First I want to say thank you everyone for your support after my last video. It was a weight off my mind to have it well received, especially after the amount of worry I've had this year about being sued. And since then, things here have undergone more than one change. At least in the last couple of days. Bing came back. And I'm still not sure how he can learn anything without actually being in school.

Cut.

"Is that how osmosis works?"

Cut.

Laptop is out, she scrolling through a page.

"Aparently osmosis only works on water. So that really only leaves one possible explanation: Bing Lee has super powers!"

Cut.

"He's Charles Xavier. With hair. And asian...

"Or Spock!"

Cut.

Her brows are knit together in contemplation.

"Though he's more of a Troi than a Spock..."

Cut.

"Maybe Betazoids were spawned from Charles Xavier?"

Cut.

Once again she's focused on both her topic and the camera lens.

"And luckily Caroline didn't have the time to tag along. At least I won't have to worry about her trying to worm her way between Bing and Jane again. And before anyone asks, no, I don't really care if she watches these videos any more. I think she knows how I feel about her.

She starts to smile.

"Jane is going out with Bing tonight. It's the first time seeing him since he left last summer. So that's why I am dressed up. Because my sister thought it best that I come along."

Cut.

She's looking off into space.

"Sometimes I feel like we're back in time and they need to have a chaperone.

"Is that one of the unwritten spinster sister's duties? That and being a bad influence on the future 2.5 nieces and nephews? Maybe I should take up binge drinking and really make their therapist work hard.

"Actually if I were to start drinking, tonight probably wouldn't be a bad night to do it. This is the first time I'll be seeing Bing since he found out about my videos. So needless to say I have a feeling that tonight is going to be tons of awkward.

She smiles wide.

"But that isn't why I am shooting this now! No, it's because I have a surprise for the internet. Bing Lee isn't the only one back in town."

Here her smile falters. "My name is Lizzie Bennet and I might have cost Charlotte her job."

Intro.

Charlotte comes into frame from behind the camera, her expression serious. She sits beside Lizzie with a look that tells her that she thinks she's being ridiculous.

"You didn't cost me my job." She pauses, thinking of a better term. "I'm just on an extended leave."

"This is because of me, isn't it? And those things I said to Miss de Bourgh?"

Charlotte shrugs. "Let's just say my editing that last video wasn't my best career move."

"Then why did you agree to do it?"

"Because you asked me to. And I felt bad about allowing Lydia to talk me into leaving the lead up in."

"I've been wondering, just how _did _she manage to talk you into that?"

"I made her send me the video of you and Miss de Bourgh fighting. And I have to say I don't think I've ever seen you that mad. Not even at Darcy when you found out about his role with Jane."

Lizzie nods, looking kind of ashamed. "Yeeaaah, I don't think she's used to not getting her own way. I am sorry, Charlotte. She's not going to cut her funding to the company over this is she?"

"I don't know. Ricky's doing what he can to calm her down and figure something out. He says he doesn't want to fire me which is actually reassuring, despite it being him saying it. So it was decided that until she cooled off it was best that I stay away."

There is a knock on the door and Jane comes in, smoothing her dress. Like Lizzie, she's also dressed up for a night out.

"Lizzie are you ready?" She pauses, noticing Charlotte for the first time. She breaks into a large smile. "Charlotte, I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You look amazing."

Jane blushes. "Aw thanks. I'm kind of nervous."

Charlotte and Lizzie roll their eyes to one another and laugh.

"You have nothing to be worried about," Lizzie tells her, squeezing over to let Jane sit on her other side. "You aren't the one Bing's mad at."

"He isn't mad at you, Lizzie."

"Right. I'm just glad that you look as great as you do, it'll distract him so he forgets the part I played in tearing you two apart."

She is smiling again. "Do you think he'll like it? I couldn't decide what to wear."

"I think that he is going to fall in love with you all over again when he sees you in that dress."

"You look very lovely too." She glances to her watch, standing when she realizes the time. "Are you ready? They'll be here any minute."

Lizzie freezes halfway between sitting and standing, something catching her attention.

"They? Whose they?"

Cut.

It's late. Lizzie is moving to sit down after turning the camera on. Jane is already sitting beside her. Both look tired.

"It wasn't that bad." Jane was saying with a playful expression.

Lizzie looks at Jane, eyebrow raised, obviously not believing her. "Jane! I was once shanghaied by his sister and practically locked in the same room as he was as our first meeting after rejecting him. _That _was less awkward than tonight was. I don't understand why you didn't tell me that Darcy was going to be there."

Jane looks sheepishly at the camera, "I only found out today that Darcy was coming with Bing. The way he talked about it I kind of assumed that you knew."

"I didn't know. How was I suppose to know? I even checked Twitter iwhile hiding n the bathroom to see if I missed a post of his. But no, nothing. He really sucks at twitter."

"I'm sorry that he came if it made it uncomfortable for you."

Lizzie shakes her head with a sigh, "No, don't say that. I just- I don't know why he came if he was just going to be silent the entire time. I mean seriously, zombies make more sounds than he did tonight."

Cut.

Lizzie is in the Darcy hat and bowtie. Beside her Jane is wearing the plaid shirt. Lizzie/Darcy is sitting rigid, eyes darting uncomfortably to Jane/Lizzie every few seconds.

"How is your sister? And Fitz?" Jane/Lizzie asks with a coaxing smile.

"They are well. Both send their best. And your family?"

"Good. I mean they're also well."

They sit in silence for a moment. A long moment. A very long moment. A very long moment that stretches into two.

Cut.

"He said more to you than that," Jane said with a playful eyeroll, taking the shirt off.

"Hardly. Besides, how would you know? I was certain that Darcy and I could have started making out right then and there and you wouldn't have noticed. You and Bing were sickeningly wrapped up in each other the entire time."

"Lizzie," Jane laughs. "You and Darcy making out, huh?"

She rolls her eyes as she finishes taking off the bow tie. "I was just using that as an example of something unlikely that should warrant your attention. But that didn't. Because. It. Wasn't. Bing."

"You know, Darcy did pay for dinner..."

"So? I didn't ask him too. When the waiter came to ask he kind of jumped on it."

"I'm just saying, dinner with the guy paying. Some people might consider that a date."

Lizzie laughs. "I was not on a date with William Darcy!" Pause. "Was I?"

Cut.

"I do recall noticing that you weren't much more talkative than Darcy was."

"I wasn't sure that he would want to actually converse with me. His list of reasons to not talk to me is longer than his list tof why he should talk to me."

"You sure that was why he was quiet? Because he didn't he want to talk to you? I don't believe that. I just think he was nervous. A lot has happened between the two of you."

"Well he _was _doing that chin thing... I don't know, Jane. Maybe. But all I know is that I'm glad that tonight is over and that you had a good time. You did have a good time, right?"

She nods, "I did. It was good to see Bing again. But he was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to talk to you more so..."

Lizzie's eyes narrowed. "So?" She looked Jane over, studying her closely, "Did you?" She pauses when she sees the look of guilt in Jane's eye. "You did! Jane! Not again. Why do you hate me?"

"Bing wants all of us to go out dancing tomorrow. Something about having a point to prove. Please, Lizzie. Darcy is only here for the weekend, he'll be gone soon enough. Please? For me?"

"Wha- Jane- Oh! Alright." She looks at the camera even as Jane leaves, pleased at her triumph. "I really need to learn how to say no to my sisters. Going out dancing? Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

End credits.


	6. Phone Numbers

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Maybe if I claim to be Jane Austen in a former life?

Author's Note: My pen name is Renegade Ace and this story has a life of it's own!

Please R&R, it makes me happy. Enjoy.

Phone Numbers

Episode opens with Lizzie in her room, and the door is closed.

"I love it when people are in town, because it gives me something to talk about other than myself. Like for instance, people leaving. Like Darcy who seems to be constantly on the move and Jane who had to get back to LA for work. But with Bing staying here for a few days I'm sure she'll be back for the weekend.

"And Charlotte is still here. Which I actually don't think is that good of news, not that she's allowed to tell me anything considering that everything is really up in the air and with me constantly telling everything to the internet. But I know my bestie, and she's worried. And I'm worried for her. She gave up a lot for this job and she's really good at it. I hate to think that her reward for all her effort and sacrifice is to lose that opportunity. Especially because of something that I'm really to blame for.

Cut.

"I never thought that I would ruin so many lives or help to hurt so many people. That was never my intention.

"And without Jane here, and with Charlotte distracted and Lydia spending so much time with Mary studying to make up for the half of this semester that she missed... I have a lot of time to think about things. To think about this.

Cut.

"It made me realize how much I miss Gigi. I only knew her a short time but there is something comforting about her presence. And despite her crazy tactics and social oddities she was always there when I needed her. She has this view of the world and a way of talking that allows me to see everything a little more clearly."

Cut.

"I think it might be a Darcy family trait."

Cut.

She starts to smile. "Besides there is something I've been meaning to tell her. Gigi Darcy was right...

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy can dance."

Intro.

"As you know Jane managed to talk me into going dancing with her and the guys before Darcy had to leave town again. And I admit that this time, things were easier."

Cut.

"The three glasses of wine might have helped that."

Cut.

"But, Bing and I had a chance to talk. Before most of the wine. And it was nice to get everything out in the open. And I got to ask him his intentions for my sister." Her smile widens. "Have I mentioned how much I like Bing Lee?

"After about my second glass of wine Darcy actually asked me to dance. And Bing and Fitz and Gigi were right about him. That man. Can. Dance. Like ballroom dancing. Darcy can waltz and didn't mind me stepping on his feet."

Cut.

"I only did that once. I blame the wine. And, waltzing isn't as easy as Ginger Rogers made it look. But he was a Fred Astaire. He even did that spinning thing. And he dipped me. Twice."

Cut.

"Wow that sounded dirty."

Cut.

"Charlotte would say that his game improved."

Lizzie's smile turns sly, and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "And she wouldn't be wrong."

Cut.

"It's just too bad that it takes so much of really expensive wine for me to feel easy around him. Or for him to feel easy around me..."

There is a knock at the door. Lizzie turns, expecting for it to open. When it doesn't, she casts a confused expression to the camera.

"Um... come in."

The door slowly opens and she stands up quickly.

"Will- Darcy!"

He is standing in the doorway to her room, a shy smile of greeting touching his lips.

"Hello, I hope I am not bothering you. Your sister let me in."

"Of course she would." She pauses. "Did my mother see you?"

"I don't believe she is currently at home."

She visibly relaxes. "Good. Come in, sit. I'll turn this off..."

"No need." He doesn't look directly at the camera as he takes a seat, "I have come to expect it with you."

"I didn't know you were back in town. What can I do for you?"

"I am only here for the day. I was actually hoping for a chance to talk to Charlotte while I was back."

"Charlotte? She isn't here."

"Yes, I see that. She also was not at home. I thought since you have been friends with her for so long, you might know where I could find her."

"Right. Logic. Good use of it there, Darcy. I'll send her a text and track her down for you."

Cut.

They're sitting in silence. Lizzie is looking at her phone, almost willing it to do something.

Cut.

They look at each other, uncomfortable.

"Sorry about this, she must be doing something. She usually answers as soon as she gets my texts. I'm sure you have other things to do than hang out in my room."

"It is fine, really. Although if I am disturbing you I could always go..."

"No. It's okay. You don't have to go."

Silence.

"Perhaps we could have another metaphysical conversation?" His tone is uncomfortable but light, an attempt to break the silence.

She smiles. "Do we have to? I mean- do we have to dress up as caricatures of ourselves to be able to actually have a real conversation with one another?"

"I would like to think not."

"Good, because there is something I've wanted to talk to you about." Her phone chirps. Smiling at the interruption, she picks up her phone. "Charlotte went out shopping with her sister. She says she'll be home in ten minutes."

"Would you text her my phone number and ask her to call me when she gets home?"

She nods, perhaps unable to speak, and only watches as he takes a business card out of his wallet and hands it to her.

"I should go."

He stands and goes to the door before turning back and looking at her. "And when you give my number to Charlotte, I would be alright if you saved it for yourself as well. I know that I can sometimes be hard to reach. If you ever want to talk, it is there." He quirks a smile. "That way you won't have to rely on the internet to get your message to me."

She waits until he leaves before she looks back at the camera. She tries to form words a couple times with no success. She looks at the card in her hands.

"He just gave me his phone number. And he... still watches my videos."

Cut.

She's smiling. The card still in her grip.

"He still watches my videos."

End credits.


	7. Weekend Plans

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Maybe if I claim to be Jane Austen in a former life?

Author's Note: There is so much that I want to say that I can't really find the words...

Let me just say this: Lydia's video #28... hehehehe. I don't think I've wanted to hit anyone as much as Wickham. That being said, I also don't think I wanted to praise anyone's portrayal of him as much as Wes Aderhold's. It takes a lot of talent to walk the line that this Wickham is taking.

I am SO looking forward for more LBD, even though I'm aware of how soon it'll all end. Until then, I offer you this, the next installment. At one time I thought that this would be the last one... now I have no idea.

Please R&R, it makes me happy. Enjoy.

Weekend Plans

Episode opens as usual, in Lizzie's room with her door closed. She's alone, looking relaxed.

"I've noticed that there has been a lot of people coming in and out of my videos as of late. And my bedroom. I'm really glad I keep this place clean."

Cut.

"I think it's because I've sort of grown used to having everyone here that I'm now noticing that they're all gone.

"Bing actually has school stuff to do which draws him back to LA, which also means that Jane isn't coming home this weekend. Lydia is off spending non-academic time with Mary, and Charlotte went back to the office for meetings with Ricky Collins about the company.

"Thus I am left, once more, alone. With my shadow company. And I don't know if this is true of _just_ the company I'm shadowing or if it's something with everyone in that country, but...

"I'm Lizzie Bennet and Canadians are crazy."

Intro.

"I'm not talking crazy in the psycho, people getting knifed in the showers, cutting off ears and making hair dolls, kind of way. But _crazy_ nice. I was talking to the assistant of the company's CEO last week and told her about my deadline and today I got this!" Holds up a large folder box marked express.

"This has everything I could possibly need to finish my report on this place." Sitting the box down she pulls out papers. "Company history..."

Cut.

"...Five year projections..."

Cut.

"...Current project outlines and budgets. Business models..."

Cut.

"The lunch menu?" Pauses as she reads. "What the heck is poutine?"

Cut.

The box is no longer in frame.

"This cuts down on my research workload so much that it is giving me time to think about other things. Like Charlotte and what's going to happen to her.

"I know that she can't tell me what is going on, and I respect that, but all this secrecy is driving me nuts! And with how Darcy came in looking for Charlotte the other day... I know that something big is going on. But my number one bestie is being really tight lipped about the entire thing. I've even tried blackmailing her with no results.

"And even Darcy hasn't told me anything about it, though I know he's not one for volunteering information."

Cut.

"He could be a spy."

Cut.

"And before anyone asks, yes. I've been texting him. And no, it's been nothing like those stories that Charlotte sent me. You guys really did run away with the adventures. When I mentioned it, I knew some of you were going to go a little nuts. I just never imagined that so many of you assumed that the adventures would happen in the bedroom."

Cut.

"Or office. Or car."

Cut.

She's looking at her computer.

"There's one where we're doing it in a parking lot? Really?"

Cut.

She's still reading, jaw hanging. She blinks and tries to talk. She has no words. Finally...

"Charlotte, I never did thank you for sending me these... 'interesting' stories. You have way too much time on your hands. And I don't think I'm that flexible.

"I will never wipe those images from my mind."

Cut.

Once more she is in the centre of the frame, her focus is again on the topic at hand.

"In real life I just texted him to ask him to pass on my number to his sister, since we didn't have time to share contact information before I left town. And I might of told him that he could use it to, if he wanted.

"We've talked about poetry, Tolstoy, all the Brontes, British history, Dr. Gardiner's research, his sister...

"But he hasn't said anything about what's going on with Charlotte. The closest he has come to it is to assure me that I have nothing to worry about. He said that she is resourceful and talented and is not without options. Whatever that means. I mean I know she's all these things and more, I just feel that there is so much that neither of them are telling me. Is it wrong that I want to know more? I feel responsible for what happens to her."

Cut.

"Maybe he likes her?"

Phone begins to ring.

"Hello? Wi- Darcy! Hi." She pauses, and starts to smile. "Yes, I am filming. When aren't I?" She looks to the camera as she listens to what he has to say. "Yeah, I'm in town this weekend... Sure, I'd like that... Oh, Fitz's coming too?" She stands, frowning. She sounds dissapointed before... "Are you kidding? I would love to see Fitz again... Yeah, I will see you two then."

Hanging up, she sits. She looks at the camera for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Don't you even..."

She jumps as her phone rings again.

"Oh, hey Charlotte, how is everything going?" Pause as she listens, her posture grows more and more despondent. "Are you sure it's that bad? … No of course! I will come right away if you don't think my being there will make things worse." Pause. "Don't worry about that, I'm surprisingly on top of my shadowing project... I'll be there Friday. And Charlotte, if you need to talk before then, you know where I am."

Cut.

Lizzie is looking back at the camera, her phone still in her hand.

"So things with Collins and Collins aren't going well. And I know that it's my fault. Charlotte wants me to be there for her this weekend. There is so much I owe her, I will do everything I can to not ruin this. There has to be some way to fix this.

"I guess I have two days to think about it. Until then, there is something else I have to do." Frowning, she looks at her phone and dials.

"Hey Darcy. About this weekend..."

End Credits.


	8. The Last Supper

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll have to be content with these play dates.

Author's Note: I want to send out a HUGE thank you to everyone who has supported me (both in person and with the kindest reviews). And I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I wanted to make sure that I got it right.

After this there are only two more parts planned. Post the last dinner with de Bourgh (which I'm really excited about) and of course, the infamous "second proposal" scene from the book.

Please R&R, it makes me happy. Enjoy.

The Last Supper

Episode opens in charlotte's office (aka. the office seen in Maria Lu's videos). The door is closed. Lizzie is sitting and looking around before focusing on the camera.

"Have you ever had those days where you think you could be on a hidden camera show and people are pulling pranks on you? Or that you're in one of those horrible daytime soap operas where there is drama and chaos behind every. single. corner?

Cut.

Her head is cocked to the side, trying to remember something.

"Wasn't there one of those shows where there was a talking doll?"

Cut.

She's back sitting up straight, looking directly at the camera.

"That's sort of what it's been like since coming back to Collins and Collins. Except the talking doll, I guess. Although Ricky..." she trails off, laughing at the thought.

She clears her throat, and subdues her grin.

Cut.

"I've been back at Collins and Collins for two days and...

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and so much has been happening."

Intro.

Door opens and Charlotte comes in, sitting down, looking relaxed.

"Hey Charlotte, how are things going in there?"

"Good. We are definitely making progress."

Lizzie smiles at her, her expression a mix of slyness and hope. "Does that mean that we can finally talk about what's been going on here? I've been dying for information here!"

"We can talk about some of it. There is still a lot left that needs to be hammered out and finalized."

"Okay," she nods, gesturing to the caners. "You start then."

"My name is Charlotte Lu and we have a new investor!"

"Oh...I already did the tag line."

Cut.

"So after the fallout we were at serious risk of losing funding if Miss de Bourgh pulled her support. Without her financial backing, we wouldn't be able to continue doing our work."

"But," Lizzie put in with a smile, "You have a new investor?"

"Yeah." She looks uncomfortable. She doesn't say anything else.

"Can I ask who it is?"

Her forehead scrunches. "Sure you can _ask_."

She glances between the camera and Charlotte. "Can you answer?"

"Actually, I can, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Considering you know who it is..."

She freezes, "Wait... Wil- Darcy?"

"Well, technically Fitz."

"Fitz?" She pauses, mouth open, surprised. "As in Fitz Williams? How can he possibly afford... So it is Darcy. But why hide his involvement?"

"I don't know. We still haven't figured what's going on with that."

"Maybe his aunt is angry at him too?"

Cut.

She's looking at Charlotte as though something just occurred to her. "Why did you hesitate in telling me about his possible involvement?"

"Well, because I'm not sure where the two of you stand. I mean, the last time he interfered here you didn't take it well, and then with everything with Miss de Bourgh and the videos... have you even talked to him? I mean really talked to him?"

Lizzie avoids looking at the camera. "Not yet."

"You do know that he's here, right?"

She nods. "Yeah, I know. I saw him yesterday."

"Oh really! So you've seen him and have been texting him all week... how have you not talked to him?"

"He's never alone. Look, yes I saw him, but with Fitz. The three of us did lunch." Pause. "Do you think that he just doesn't want to be alone with me?"

Cut.

"It was a quick lunch too. And neither of them mentioned anything about Collins and Collins."

"Like I said, things are still up in the air, there probably wasn't much that they _could _tell you then. And I can't really say anything else about it. I actually only came by to ask for a big favour."

"Sure! Anything."

"We're having dinner with Miss de Bourgh tonight. And she wants you there."

"She wants me there?" Lizzie's expression is pained. "Who else is going to be there?"

"He's leaving today." She's wearing a knowing look. Lizzy looks almost disappointed. "Fitz too. Look, Lizzie, this isn't going to be fun for anyone. But I really need you to come and make nice. Smooth everything over because while the company's future seems secure, I still don't know about mine, yet."

"Don't say anything else. I'll come and I will brave whatever it is that will happen and do whatever I have to do to make things right for you. But Charlotte, if she says anything about my family..."

"I don't think you have to worry about that. When I came in this morning Darcy and she were having a rather heated discussion. I did hear something to the effect that she needed to be on her best behaviour tonight as well."

Cut.

They're sitting in silence. Charlotte is looking at Lizzie as though she is forgetting something and Lizzie is looking back at Charlotte as though she was Lydia.

She glances at the camera, "What? Did I miss something?"

"Only a chance to do costume theatre. Don't you want to know what they were saying?"

Nodding with a frown, she focuses on the camera, "I don't think anything they said in the heat of the moment would be fair to use as a representation of who they are. I think where those two are concerned, I'm done with costume theatre."

Cut.

"Okay," Charlotte looks confused, but nods. "Look, I think tonight is going to be okay. I'll see you later."

Cut.

She's alone again.

"There's something that I forgot to tell you last time. That night when I went out dancing with Darcy, I found out that he had kept to his word. He actually didn't do anything but be supportive of his friend when it came to Bing and Jane. He let them work it out for themselves. And I appreciated that, even though it was nice for a moment to think that he might still care...

"But now to know that he might be helping Charlotte after everything that's happened... I really don't know what to think."

Cut.

She's frowning, head cocked slightly.

"Is he still trying to fix my opinion of him?"

Cut.

"Does he just not want his aunt to sue me?"

Cut.

"Looking at the brightside for tonight, with them going away, that means that there are two less witnesses to the possible carnage. And even though I don't think Darcy or Fitz would let Charlotte get fired over something as benign as editing my videos... I'm still going to do what I can to fix this situation with Miss de Bourgh. I've never been the type of person to rely on someone else to clean up her messes.

"So Charlotte, I promise you that I will be good, and I will play ball. I am strong and smart and not without resources. I have a feeling that everything is going to be fine."

Cut.

She's looking unsure.

"I hope."

End credits.


	9. Seeing the Future

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'll have to be content with these play dates.

Author's Note: We are in the home stretch, with only one more episode to go. Again thank you to everyone for their wonderful reviews.

After this story, I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm interested in seeing how everything in the videos are going to play out. I'm also keen to re-read the book. And more fanfictions.

There will probably be more LBD and P&P fics in my future. Just... after I finish this one first.

Please R&R, it makes me happy. Enjoy.

Seeing the Future

Episode opens in charlotte's office. The door is closed and Lizzie is alone.

"I'm alive! So obviously dinner the other night wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And while not great, it also wasn't awful. After making the last video I called Jane and we had a long talk about what I should do. Or not do, actually. And because she's my sister and wouldn't give bad advice I listened to her. I went into that dinner doing something that I usually never think to do. I stopped letting previous experiences cloud my judgement. And you know what? It actually worked.

Cut.

"While we will never get along or see eye-to-eye, dinner with Catherine de Bourgh was tolerable. We were able to work through the past and maybe even be able to meet again in the future and engage in polite conversation.

"Stranger things have happened."

Cut.

"Like how much that night has changed how I see things."

Cut.

"But the big news from the evening is that Charlotte is safe! Her job at least. Before leaving town, Fitz and Darcy finalized the deal and today I got assurances from the legal department that I can actually talk about this.

"Collins and Collins is now under the umbrella of Pemberley Digital. Strange, I know.

"They're going to continue to do educational videos and because of the additional support of the parent company, they have more freedom. Charlotte is so happy. And she's really going to get the chance to shine here. I'm happy for her. She deserves it.

"So, with Charlotte taken care of and my family doing well and my shadowing nearing it's close, I'm once again faced with thoughts of the future and also the past. And neither are particularly easy to dwell on, especially after dinner the other night when I realized something:

Cut.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and I'm scared I'm going to turn out like Catherine de Bourgh."

Intro.

"So by opening my eyes at dinner the other night I was struck by something really surprising. My mother might be right. I mean she is crazy and frustrating and entirely wrong in her approach of things, but when you get down to it, she just wants us to be happy. She wants us to be loved.

"I've been so focused on my degree and becoming a career woman that I've pushed out a lot of other things. Things that my mother wants me to have.

Cut.

"Catherine de Bourgh could be my future. And I was so intent on not becoming like my mother that I didn't realize that I don't want to be like Miss de Bourgh either.

"I called Fitz and talked to him about something that has been bugging me for a long time. Miss de Bourgh's dog. Her real name is Anne. That's the name of Darcy's mother, Catherine's sister. She named a _dog _after her sister! Fitz told me what little he knew about Catherine's history. And I was surprised.

"From what he told me, Catherine and Anne, were like me and Jane. Catherine didn't get into media companies until recently, until after her sister died. I think it was a memorial of sorts, a way to remember her. And while Anne found a way to succeed in business and have a family, Catherine didn't. She never struck me as the kind of woman who was really in touch with her emotions...

Cut.

"My sisters and I are all different. Lydia was always my mother's favourite, mostly because they were always so much alike. Boundless energy, wanting love and being uncomfortably in touch with their emotions every day.

"And Jane's the best of both parents. She is smart and witty like my dad but still sweet and caring and in touch with her emotions like mom. She has sense and sensibilities.

"Meanwhile there is me, who while being so afraid of becoming like my mother, gravitated too much to my father. I have a hard time expressing my emotions. Hence the costume theatre and these videos.

"I say things here that I should be able to say to them, in person. But I can't. Because I'm afraid. And unless I want to be like Catherine or my father who I don't think is very happy, I need to find a middle ground."

Cut.

She seems calmer, as though the worst of her panic is over.

"I need to open myself up to new and different people. I can't judge them on a first impression without allowing further contact to shape my opinion in a way that isn't prejudiced. Looking back, I've done this time and time again."

"With Bing."

Cut.

"And George."

Cut.

"Caroline... although I was right about her in the beginning, so bad example."

Cut.

She pauses. "And Dar- And William."

Cut.

"I only wish I had seen that before, while I was still in San Francisco. I think I could have been happy there. No... I was happy there. It might not have been home, or where I grew up... but it was a place that I could have seen myself growing old."

Cut.

"I don't want to be forty and alone if my sisters ever went away. I don't want money or position to be the only things I can offer people.

"I want to be able to tell the people that I love that I love them no matter how silly it sounds to say it out loud, or how scary it can be because too much time has gone by from when I should have said those words...

"I'm a mass communications graduate student and I can't even say the words that is ingrained in humanity. I can't say to his face but...

"My name is Lizzie Bennet and I think I'm falling for William Darcy."

Cut.

"I just wish I knew if he still felt the same."

End credits.


	10. Getting it Right

Disclaimer: For the final time - nothing is mine.

Author's Note: So this it, the end of this story. I want to thank everyone again for feeding my insanity with your lovely encouragement. This ending hopefully satisfies all our wants of happy endings.

Please leave me a review to let me know how I did, or leave a story idea.

Thank you and enjoy.

Getting it Right

Episode begins in Charlotte's office. No one is there.

The door opens slightly and Lizzie's arm is in view. She's talking to someone out of view.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in...?" Pause. "Okay, thanks again for lunch."

Lizzie steps inside. The door is open and her hand is still on the handle. Her gaze is fixed on the left of the camera. She looks flushed and nervously looks away before noticing the camera.

Her expression is confused as she points at it. "You're filming."

A tall figure enters the left of the frame where Lizzie is looking. It's Darcy - at least his torso.

"Yes."

Looking between the camera and Darcy, Lizzie shifts, everything about her looks nervous. "Why...?"

His arm shifts almost nervously. "Because as much as I respect costume theatre as an art form, I thought it best to speak to you without a guise. The camera," he pauses, his tone trying to be jovial, "Is to show your audience that you continue to show evidence of characteristics that you might feel you lack. I give you full permission to post whatever portions of this that you see fit."

"What are you..."

"I saw your last video."

"Oh." She closes the door, unable to look at him. She moves closer so that only their torsos are in frame. She to the right while he stays to the left of the screen.

"Yes. Seeing it, I felt I had no option but to see you. And, I just have one question for you." He takes a set towards her.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?"

She sits and nods, looking up at him.

He steps closer to her, hand outstretched, wanting to touch her, but refraining. "Lizzie, you are aware that I have continued to watch your videos since you left Pemberley. At first it was to make sure you were alright and then it was because I heard your tone change when you said my name. For weeks I have listened as you told the internet all the things that I have longed to hear.

"If you really did mean them, I need you to say them. To me." He sits beside her, taking her hand in his. "I would do anything for you. I would even let you go if that was what you wanted. The only thing that I want is all I've ever wanted from you: Just a have chance to show that I can love you as you deserve.

"But, if your feelings are the same as they were before, if the hopes I have gained watching your videos were for not, let me know now and I'll leave and you will never have to see me again."

He goes to say something else. She stops him. Not with words and not with a look for his attention never falls far from the hand between his.

She leans forward and kisses him timidly.

He freezes.

He looks unsure. "Does this mean that you don't want me to go?"

She laughs nervously, meeting his eye. "No. But there _is_ a lot I want to say to you..."

Cut.

They are sitting close together in silence, their hands still touching.

In timid movements he tucks her hair behind her ear. She leans into him for a kiss.

Cut.

Lizzie is sitting alone in the office. Behind her the door is slightly ajar. Darcy can be seen pacing back and forth on his phone.

She looks from him to the camera. She is almost oozing happiness.

"Dar- Will is currently on the phone to Gigi, telling her the good news. He's going to spending as much time as possible at Netherfield for a couple weeks, while I hopefully finish work on my last credits as a grad student."

"Very soon these video diaries will be coming to an end. Which is sad. Looking back this year, we've been through a lot together. I've grown up and learned more than I thought I would: not only about mass communication but about the world and people around me. And about myself.

"I'm not the same person I was when I started this project. In a year when I look back, I know that I won't be the same person that ended it, either.

"There is still time left for goodbyes and the tying of loose ends, but I just want to say thank you now. Thank you for sticking with me through it all: the ups and downs, the drama and panic attacks, the growing pains and the numerous times that I was wrong.

"Which was a lot of the time."

She pauses, glancing over her shoulder.

"And while I still don't know what's coming next and I have no idea what I'm doing after graduation, I know that I'm ready for it. For whatever it is. I can handle it." She sits straighter. "I am ready to meet the world."

The door opens move and Darcy pokes his head in.

"Are you ready?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

His expression softens, "Whenever you are ready."

She turns back to the camera, her expression a mix of pride and happiness.

"My name is Lizzie Bennet, and I think I finally got it right."

End credits.

A/N: A final thank you for reading. Enjoy the rest of the LBD videos... I know I will.


End file.
